Never leave me
by D.Salvatore1864
Summary: Edward has been through a lot.The Cullen's don't help.When they move to forks Bella is there for him and They get close and he rarely leaves her side.He can't live without her and visa versa.The Cullen's try to tear them apart but only push them closer.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I sat in the parking lot listening to my iPod, waiting for school to start. I had my head tilted back and my feet were resting on the dashboard. I had gotten here early wanting to get away from my father Charlie. Lately he had been hounding me on giving his best friend billy's son, Jacob a chance, apparently he has a crush on me but I didn't like him like that. Plus Jacob was way too young, like two years younger than me. He was really starting to piss me off with all the nagging. I felt like my head was going to explode. So before I could say anything I would regret I decided to just head to school early. I was so absorbed in my music that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I hear a tap on my window and I look to see a girl my age that I have never met staring at me sheepishly. My heart was beating frantically from her surprise attack. She was pretty and could only be described as Fairy like pixie. She had spiky, dark brown hair and a small framed face. Her eyes were dancing with excitement and happiness and she had a cute button nose. I open my door confused as to why she wants my attention. I waited for my heart to go back to normal before I open the door. No telling what sh might do and give me a heart attack. Before I even have my foot on the ground she was talking away at a hundred miles an hour and I gawked at her in astonishment. I have never heard anyone talk as fast as she is right now.

"_HI my name is Alice. I was wondering if you could show me and my family around and if we could sit with you at lunch. I can't wait to get to know you we are_ going to _be such great friends!_"She says all in one breath. She was bouncing around on her tippy toes like a ballerina with her hands behind her back. I don't know what to say. I have no idea what_ she _ just said. I just stared at her, my brows furrowed, my brown eyes blinking rapidly and my mouth ajar.

"W-what?" I finally manage to say but not without stuttering.

A guy with dirty blonde hair came up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She immediately calmed down and relaxed back into him with a content smile. He looked at her with complete adoration. It was actually really adorable. They obviously loved each other and someday I want to have that with my own special someone.

"Alice slow down honey...I don't think she heard a word you just said."he chuckled and looked at me."I'm Jasper."he introduce himself as three other people came over to stand next to them."This is Emmet, Rosalie and Edward."he motioned to each of them with his hand, showing me who is who. waved my hand at all of them and got a good look at each of them. Emmet was huge but you could tell he was just a giant teddy bear. Rosalie could be a model she was so beautiful. They all took my breath away but when I got to Edward my heart sped up so fast I was afraid it would jump out of my chest and my stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His eyes were a vibrant green and shined brightly but I could see grief and sorrow in them and I wondered what could have happened to make him so sad. For some reason seeing him sad made me sad and I wanted to be able to take it all away. I don't know where all of these feelings are coming from, I just met him.

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella..."I trailed off not knowing what else to say. They were all looking at me like they were trying to figure something out and it was starting to creep me out."So you just moved here?"I say trying to break the awkward silence but I realized how stupid that question was. Of course they just moved here. Unless they had been invisible this whole time. I wanted to smack myself on the forehead but I refrained not wanting look like an even bigger idiot.

This time the big one, Emmet speaks up with a big goofy grin on his face. "Yup just moved here from New york!"his practically yelled his voice echoing through the tree's. Holy shit! They moved here from NEW YORK. How do you get used to that big of a change. New York is huge and Forks is well pretty much the size of a _fork. _I would be freaking. Why would there parent want to do that?

"Wow that's a pretty big move. So do you guys like it here so far? I mean compared to New York?"I asked blushing furiously. They were all staring at me. I hated being the center of attention. Something bad always happens. Like I will trip over my own two feet or a bird will shit on me. Something _always_ happens.

"Yeah it is a pretty big change for us but we love it here. I've always wanted to live in a small town where everyone knows everyone. A lot less drama and all that."Alice says still grinning wildly at me. It's kinda hard to not like her. She is just one of those people where everyone loves her and I can tell I'm gonna be sucked into her little trap like everyone else. Not that, that is a bad thing. The opposite actually, it will be good to have a friend other than Jessica Stanley and her slutty friends Lauren and Tanya. Well Lauren was alright. She wasn't a bitch like the other two and could be nice when she wanted too. I was closer to her than Jessica or Tanya.

"Ummm your right about everyone knowing everyone but I don't know about no drama. At least not with the town sluts." My eyes widen and I slap my hand over my mouth realizing what I had just said. They probably think I am a bitch now and won't want to be friends with me. I don't know why I am so disappointed in this fact. It would have never happened anyway. They are all so perfect and I'm...well I'm _not_. I'm surprised when I hear them all laughing, including Edward, instead of glaring at me and walking away like I thought they would.

"Are you talking about them?"Rosalie says pointing behind me. My eyes widen in horror and I turn around to see three girls glaring at me Crap! What am going to do? They look pissed. I nodded slowly answering Rosalie's question. Yup these were definitely them.

"Excuse me Isabella? Did you just call us fucking slut because as I recall your one of us. So if were sluts you must be one too!"Jessica hissed. Glaring even harder at me. Tears were forming in my eyes. I was so embarrassed. I looked down and just took everything they were throwing at me. I deserved it. They had been nothing but nice to me and I repay them by calling them sluts. Usually I wouldn't take shit like this but today I just really didn't feel like putting p a fight.

"No Isabella will not excuse you, you bitch! She was only speaking the truth. I mean look at what you are wearing. You couldn't get any more sluttier than that. You might as well come to school naked!"Alice Says back. Oh my god! What is she doing? Doesn't she realize what this will do to her? Jessica will make her life a living hell! I've seen it happen before.

"Who the fuck are you!"Jessica demands. Shit shit shit. That's all that is running through my head.

"My name is Alice Cullen and Bella is my best friend! So you better leave her alone!"I quickly grab Lauren by the arm and drag her to the side where no one can here us. I can't believe this is happening on there first day and is all because of me.

"Oh my god can you please just take Jessica and Tanya and go. I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a slut. I only meant Jessica and Tanya."I pleaded with her looking back at the Cullen's and my ex friends. They were all staring at us and I quickly looked away, focusing on Lauren.

"You really don't think I am a slut?"she asked looking at me trying to see if I was telling the truth. I wasn't but anything to stop this whole bitch fight that I had caused.

"No I do not think you are a slut now can you please...?"I motioned over to Jessica and Tanya. She sighed and we walk back over to them. Tanya is gazing at Edward, biting her lip and jealousy flares up in me. _Why am I feeling this way?_ I look back in forth between the two and see that Edward is looking any where but Tanya. She is making him nervous and I my jealousy is immediately replaced by sympathy and maybe a little amusement. Poor Edward. Jessica is standing with her hands on her hips and looking at Lauren with her eye brown raised like what the hell?

"Jess let's go. Isabella isn't worth our time."Jessica nods in agreement and they both walk away flipping their hair over their shoulder's at he same time. Tanya follows reluctantly but not before winking at Edward making him uncomfortable.

"Alice you shouldn't have done that."I tell her softly not wanting to hurt her feelings. I don't want her to think I didn't appreciate what she did because I do. I just don't want her to become Jessica's target this year.

"Why not?"her voice is a small whimper and I look up to see her eyes are watery and her bottom lip is trembling. Shit looks like I hurt her feelings after all. Why do I always do this?

"Because now you are going to be Jessica's target and that's not fair to you. I'm not worth a year of torture Alice."I explain wanting he to know what she is putting at risk by befriending me.

"Oh Bella if that is all you are worried about then you are silly. Jessica and those bitches could never scare me. Right guys?"They all nodded their heads in agreement smiling at me except for Edward. He is just staring at his feet with a gloomy expression.

"Thank you."I say gratefully.

"So maybe you can show us around now?" She asks hopefully. I laugh and nod my head walking towards the school with them following in tow. I show them the whole school before the bell rings. That just shows you how tiny it is."So what classes do you have Bella? Ooooo I hope we have some together!"Alice says bouncing and skipping along side me and yes I said skipping. The rest of them were walking close behind us.

"Let's see first I have math, second English, third Spanish, forth Science and fifth art."I listed them off as they all checked their schedule's.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Alice squealed and through hands up in the air."We have two classes together!"She started bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. Wow she gets that excited about something as stupid as getting some classes with me? I wonder what would happen if we had all of our classes together."Edward let me see yours!"Edward hands her his schedule with out a second thought. Does she always boss him around like that?"Hmmm he has 4 classes with you..."She whines with a pout. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. O.k. so Alice could be really annoying"We have English and Spanish and you and Edward have math, English, Science and art."Well at least Edward and I can walk to some classes together. Maybe I can get to know him since he doesn't talk much with his family around.

The bell rings and Alice hugs me before walking to her class as do the others leaving me and Edward alone. They didn't even say good bye to him. I wonder why they are so mean to him.

"OK so come on."I start walking to math with Edward by my side. We don't talk and the silence is beyond awkward."So do you like it here?"I ask nervously glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He doesn't seem to want to talk to me and I don't want to force him. If he doesn't like me then he doesn't like me. I'm just gonna have to deal with it. Although the thought make my heart die down.

"Yes it's very...nice here."He muttered in a low voice. I could barely hear him. I knew for a fact that he was lying. Nobody liked it here and was most definitely not _nice. _

"Your lying."I stated. He looked at me shocked.

"What?"He asked.

"Your...Lying."I said slowly I looked at him closely while saying this."What do you really think of this place?"I gave him a look daring him to lie again.

"I hate it. I hate the rain. I hate the people. I hate everything about it."He says all of this while staring at me without blinking. It hurt when he said he hated the people because I am one of those people but at least he was being honest.

"Thank you."I nod at him.

We walk into the classroom and everyone stares at Edward. The girls with lust and the guys with jealousy. I take my seat in the very back and Edward follows me and sits next to me. I raise my eye brows at him."The teacher has to a sign you, your seat."He just shrugs and stays where he is.

The teacher walks in and immediately looks at Edward. He points his finger at him a crooks it forward for Edward to come up to him. Edward looks at me and I move my eyes in the direction of the teacher telling him to go up. He get's up with a grunt and walks over to the teacher slowly. I have to laugh a little. He looks too funny. He shoots a glare at me and instantly stop laughing. He talks to the teacher for a while and then comes and sits back down next to me.

"He's letting you sit here?"Edward looks hurt and for a second I wonder why until he says...

"You don't want me to sit here?'I immediately realize what I must have sounded like.

"No no, ummm it's just that Mr. Anus is pretty strict and will usually sit you exactly where you don't want to go. I'm just surprised that's all but I want you to sit here."He smiles. This is the first time I have seen him smile and it take my breath away. I can't help but smile back.

The class starts and I rest my head on the table and close my eyes. I always fall asleep in this class. I hate math. I'm about to fall asleep when I feel someone poke me in the shoulder. I open my eyes and see a piece of paper in front of me. My stretch out before I open it.

_"Are you OK? _" I look over to Edward and he is staring at me with concern. I quickly scribble back" **yeah I'm fine. I just hate math so I always fall asleep in this class."  
><strong>

He looks at it and chuckle,crumpling up the piece of paper and looking to the front of the class. I close my eyes again and fall asleep. I hear someone whispering my name and nudging my shoulder. What the hell? Suddenly my desk jumps under me and I shoot up, rubbing my eyes and looking all around trying to find the source of whatever is doing that. I look to my right and Edward has his hand over his mouth obviously trying not to laugh. I narrow my eyes at him and hit him on the shoulder. He pretends to be hurt.

"Ow what did I do?"He asks

"You kicked my desk and scared the shit out of me!"

"Class is over. What else was I supposed to do you sleep like the dead."He laughs and stands up grabbing his stuff and then waits for me to follow. I do grumbling to myself the whole way to English. Edward is amused and keeps laughing. That kind of make my mood better. His laugh is like music to my ears.

When we get to English, Alice jumps me hugging me so tight I can't breath. When she let's go of me I look around for Edward but he has already gone into class. I'm disappointed he didn't wait for me but decide I will sit next to him teacher is super nice and let's us sit where ever we want. Alice drags me in and sits down pushing me in the seat next to her. I look for Edward and see him sitting in the back again. It looked like he was saving a seat for someone but when he saw me sit next to Alice his face dropped and he moved his back off of the chair.

I turn to Alice."Actually Alice I was going to sit next to Edward."She looks at me and does a puppy dog face but I shake my head and she looks behind us at Edward.

"Why would you want to sit next to EDWARD."She says his name in disgust. I just shrug, not giving her an answer and grab my stuff standing up and go to the back. When I pull the chair back, Edward's head shoots up and he looks at me surprised.

"Hey."I bite my lip and look at him.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Alice?"He asks his voice dripping with hatred. I wonder why they are so nasty towards each other.

"I wanted to sit next to you."I smile at him and he surprises me by hugging me even tighter than Alice. Except this time I hug him back.

* * *

><p>Please Review! They make me update faster!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I was so confused as he buried his head in the crook of my neck, muttering my name over and over again. Why is he being like this? All I did was _choose_ to sit next to him instead of Alice and he acts as if I just saved his life. I was totally shocked when I felt something wet trickle down my neck. Was he crying? Deciding that I have had enough of this, I stood up pulling Edward along with me, removing his arms that had been wound around my waist firmly. My heart ached from the loss of contact which confused me even more since I had literally only met him a little over an hour ago. He looked at me curiously.

"Were leaving. We need to talk."I stated in a tone that left no room for arguing.

He nodded glumly, his eyes once again filed with sadness. We quickly grabbed our stuff rushing out of the door before the teacher showed up. The late bell rang as we walked out of the school. I didn't know where we could go where we wouldn't be questioned about why we weren't in school. We stood by my truck as I pondered where we should go. I felt something warm and soft engulf my hand. Realizing it is Edward I look up at him questioningly but he doesn't say anything instead pulling me over to his car. Instead of getting into the front seat he opens the back door and pushes me in gently and gets in after me making me scoot over to the other side. What are we doing in his car?

"The windows are tinted so no one can see us." He explains, answering my silent question.

O.k. so I guess this is good. We won't get in trouble for skipping. Although it is kind of creepy. Why does he have tinted windows? I pierced my lips and nodded my head.

"O.k so um the reason I wanted to be alone is because I think we need to talk about what happened back in the class room." I get right to the point not wanting to waist any time in awkwardness.

"What about it?"he grumbles looking down at his hands that were folded neatly in his lap.

"Well I chose to sit with you instead of Alice and you cried Edward."I noticed that he flinched when I said Alice's name and it just makes me more curious.

Alice seemed nice when I talked to her. Why were they so hostile toward each other.

"Edward...what is up with you and Alice?"I feel bad. He looks so uncomfortable. He keeps fidgeting and looking everywhere but me. I put my hand on his cheek and turn him towards me. His eyes bright with watery with unshead tears."Edward please answer me."I say softly not wanting to upset him more.

He sighs and squeezes his eyes shut and rests his forehead on my shoulder."It's not just Alice."he says and moves his head to rest in between my breasts. My eyes widen heart rate speeds up rapidly.

"Ummm W-what do y-y-you mean?"I mange to stutter out. I shake my head berating myself. He doesn't mean anything by it. It's just an innocent touch. I wrap my arms around him trying to comfort him as best as I could.

"It's the whole family. They all hate me."he whispers as he takes a shaky breath.

What? The whole family hates him? That can't be. Edward hasn't done anything to them. Right? I realize I don't know anything about him. This could just be an act for him to get in my pants. I quickly dismiss that thought. If this is an act then Edward is a damn good actor.

"What do you mean they all hate you?"

"I mean what I said they all hate me."he says harshly into my breasts as he tenses up. After a moment his shoulders slump forward again."I'm sorry, please don't be mad."he pleads

"Edward I'm not mad. Just please tell me why they could possibly hate you."

"It's a long story." He nuzzles into my breast more trying to hide away in between them.

"Well there is still a couple of hours until school ends. I think we have time." My finger run through his hair. It is so soft and silky. I could run my fingers through his hair for days. He seemed to enjoy it too because of the moans he was letting out. So maybe this wasn't as innocent as I thought but I can't find it in myself to care.

"O.k well I guess I should start by telling you I was adopted."he stops and lets out a shaky breath. I rub his back with my other hand encouraging him to continue."Um so yeah I was adopted my Carlisle and Esme. They brought me home and that is when I met Alice and the rest of them. They seemed nice enough and I though they actually liked me and I might really get the family I had always wanted. After about 2 weeks they started acting really weird. They would all glare at me at the dinner table. I even caught Carlisle and Esme giving me a couple of dirty looks. Finally I just got so fed up I called them out on it and demanded them to tell me what was up. Apparently my "uncle" had called and had told them about my past, before I had become an orphan."he had straightened up by now and was just looking straight ahead of him at the back of the passenger seat.

"Uncle?"If he had an uncle then why wasn't he living with him?

"He wasn't my real uncle. I actually still don't know who who he was. I've been looking since that day."I tilted my head in question."3 years."I nodded my head and he continued."Anyway after that Carlisle would punish me for every little thing I did. He started getting abusive. He would beat me until my skin was black and blue. Esme slapped me whenever I would talk to her saying I was too below her and didn't even deserve to talk to her. She would even spit on me sometimes. Alice and Jasper would beat on me a lot and Emmet would join them. Rosalie was never violent but she would always talk down on me. It got to the point where I would never leave my room. Nothing has changed much since we moved here but now I am at least able to walk around my own home and they usually just ignore me." His lips were trembling and he had tears cascading down his cheeks. Tears had welled up in my eyes and were about to poor over once I let them. I yanked him toward me into a tight embrace. He held me just as tight, maybe a little tighter crying on my shoulder. He was soaking my shirt with tears but I couldn't care less. How could those horrible people do this to him. How bad could his past have been for him to deserve this.

"I'm so sorry Edward."I whispered into his ear softly as I ran my fingers through his hair again. It seemed to calm him down enough for him to looses his hold on me and I felt like I could breath again.

"Please don't ever leave me. Please."he begged. His eyes boring into mine making it almost impossible for me to say no but barely knew each other. I couldn't promise him something like that when we had just met. I stroked his tear streaked face and searched his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him if I don't word myself carefully.

"Edward I can't promise you something like that when we have only known each other for less than a day." He looks heart broken and casts his eyes downward.

"We can get to know each other."He whispers so low that I almost missed it and I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to.

"Why don't we skip school today. Together." his head shoots up and he looks at me hope surfacing in his eyes."Get to know each other?"he nods his head frantically and crushes his lips on to mine. I froze in shock keeping my eyes wide open and my mouth frozen against his. He immediately pulls back stammering."I-I'm sorry-y..."he looks down sheepishly. We sit there for a couple of minutes. Me still frozen in shock and him going back to just staring at his hands. Finally I and come out of my haze and blink rapidly before shaking my head and telling myself to just forget that even happened. Hard when my lips are still tingling. I swallow hard before talking.

"It's o.k just...let's get back to before o.k.?"he nods and hides his face in my breast again.

"O.k. lets go."he opens the door and gets into the drivers seat. I do the same but get into the passenger seat. and soon we are leaving school.

* * *

><p>This chapter was short. Sorry they will be longer. Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>The drive to his house was about a thirty minute drive. When we got there my breath was blown away. His home was beautiful. It was a Beautiful sight, the house was built nicely with a Victorian edge to it. Under the sun, it gleamed a deep blue, with pale ivory running along the edges outlining the house. The house in general, gave a feeling of calmness to all who passed by.<p>

It had three floors total, windows popped out of every direction, but didn't -amazingly- make it looked over-rid with windows. Lastly, indentation's of small figures were carved into a surrounding line outside the attic window. In all truth, the house reminded me of the mansions the south used to have before the civil war.

"This is beautiful..." I breath out still staring at the house in awe.

"Yeah...not really..." He says awkwardly. I turn to him, staring at him wide eyed. How could he not think this house is beautiful. "Bad memories." He explains frowning.

"But I thought you just moved here?" I ask

"Back. Just moved back." He tells me.  
>"Oh."<p>

I feel him put his hand on my lower back lightly pushing me forward. We walk up to the door and he opens it for me. Once again I am awed at the sight in front of me. Wide open living room with light poring through the windows. The floors are oak wood and the walls painted a nice tan giving the room a warm calming sensation. There is a huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall in between two bookshelves filled with tons of movies.

I feel a sharp tug on my hand. Edward is looking at me with tears in his eyes. I immediately turn my attention to him in alarm. "Edward, what's wrong?" I ask softly but he just shakes his head and tugs me toward the stairs. I follow him up and he leads me down the end of the hall. He opens the door and motions me in with hiss hand. His room was...I guess the only way I could describe it was him. Even if I don't know him, I can tell.

The wall are jet-black and the carpet was a dark mid-night blue. His bed is set against the back wall in the middle with one end table on each side. A big black rug sat in the middle of the room. A flat screen TV sat on the wall in front of the bed with a tiny shelf underneath it with some movies and on the wall opposite of the door is a giant bookshelf filled with books.

Edward walks past me and sits on his bed patting the space beside him. I walk over and sit next to him. As soon as I am sitting he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap. My heart speeds up and I sit there wide eyed.

"Ummm...Edward we need to talk about all this affection your giving me." I tell him gently. His arms tighten around me and he buries his head in the crook of my neck." Edward...your only supposed to be like that when you in a relationship." I say softly.

"Then go out with me." He insists, his voice muffles in my skin.

I want to I really do. It's just I'm still scared from my past relationship. Two years. Two years and he cheated on me. He had told me he loved me and the whole time he was saying the exact same thing to another girl. I can't go into another relationship. Not now. Not until I have worked out my trust issues. A relationship in nothing without trust.

"I can't...I'm sorry." I say. I'm startled when when I feel Hot liquid touch my neck. Oh my god! I made him cry." Edward please don't cry!" I plead." It's just I'm getting out of a relationship right now and I'm not ready to jump into a new one." I try to explain the best I can.

"But later?" He whimpers in my neck.

I hesitate before answering."Yeah, later." Even though I'm not even sure how long that will be. He sighs and lays down pulling me with him.

I lay there uncomfortable when I hear his breathing fan out and I know he is asleep. I try to remove his arm but he has a tight grip so I just give up and close my eyes waiting for sleep to take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, right? So sorry for the late late update. I've had a lot going on but it's summer break now. So I have a lot of spare time!<strong>

**Yay!  
><strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
